paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stas (Altus)
Stanislav 'or Stas for short, is a two-year-old Tibetan mastiff from Russia who works for Altus as a courier. He doesn't specialize in any particular field, with thick fur able to tough it in even the harshest conditions. Being as large as he is, Stas is able to carry large amounts of supplies in his backpack with relative ease, and is often chosen in long-lasting missions, missions in harsh weather, and missions with large groups. Appearance Stas is a typical Tibetan mastiff, with thick fur and a stocky build. He's mostly black, with chestnut markings similar to that of a rottweiler, and an off-white mark on his chest in between (but not touching) the two chestnut marks. He has muted green eyes. History Initially bred into a military program in Russia with his brother, Nikita, he was highly trained in combat and posesses many offensive skills that few other dogs in the facility have. However, his biggest fault in the military was the fact that he refused to physically harm others. His trainers planned on euthanizing him, since his breed's rarity would have made him too expensive and valuable for most to buy as housepets, and his training failure would make him of no use to people wishing to buy him as a guard dog. A week prior to his planned euthanization date, a visiting representative of Altus approached the men in charge of training in regards to buying a dog from their program. The men eagerly offered Stas to her to the tune of 200,000 ₽ (~$3,200), but quickly and drastically lowered the price when the representative asked for the dog's training records. Despite being offered other dogs in the facility, and after two days of negotiations, the deal was settled for Stas and his brother, Nikita, to be sold to Altus for a cumulative total of 180,000 ₽ (~$3,000). Stas and Nikita were flown to Alaska with the woman five days after the deal was made. On the plane ride, the woman explained the changing situation, and, noticing Stas quiet, inquired what was making him so. Stas mentioned quietly that he was never even told of the plans to euthanize him. After a moment of silence, his solemn mood seemed to lift as he smiled and expressed his excitement to be a part of Altus. Personality While he doesn't speak English fluently due to his abrupt airlift and speaks in Russian occasionally, he is a strong leader and an obedient follower. Stas speaks with a stern voice, but is rarely aggressive or demanding. Few dogs understand how he does it, but despite the fact that he is known to be among the most gentle dogs in the camp, he manages to strike unwavering fear into the hearts of those who go against his orders enough to endanger a mission. Stories [[Altus: The Dead Zone|'Altus: The Dead Zone]]''' - '''Secondary character.Category:Aviivix Category:Aviivix Characters Category:Altus Search and Rescue Category:Altus SR Adults Category:Altus SR Dogs Category:Stas (Altus) Category:Adult Dog Category:Tibetan Mastiff Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon